Smallville: Crusade
"Crusade" is the first episode of season four of the superhero fantasy series Smallville and the 68th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Beeman and written by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. It first aired on the WB Network on September 22nd, 2004. In this episode, Clark has fully embraced his Kal-El persona, and is searching for the "sign" that will point the way to his destiny. What he could never expect to find however is that a newcomer to Smallville - one Lois Lane has a vested interest in Clark and needs his help in trying to avenge her cousin Chloe's death. Lex Luthor meanwhile, obtains a valuable object with Kryptonian markings, only to lose it before he can even begin to understand what it is. In Paris, Lana Lang spends time with her new boyfriend, Jason Teague, but finds herself the victim of symbolic imagery as well. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 1 of the Smallville: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection, which was produced by Warner Home Video and released in Region 1 format on September 13th, 2005. It is also included on disc 19 of the Smallville: The Complete Series collection. The episode includes audio commentary by Erica Durance, Annette O'Toole, Alfred Gough, Miles Millar and Ken Horton. Chapter selections on the DVD for this episode include: :* "Lois Lane" :* "Amnesia boy; lift off" :* "Bird? Plane?" :* "Only hope" :* "Earthbound; empty" :* "End credits" * This episode is production code number 2T5201. * Actor Jensen Ackles joins the cast of Smallville this season, replacing Sam Jones III, who departed after season three. * Actress Erica Durance is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Margot Kidder is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * The events of this episode take place three months after the events of "Covenant". * Chloe Sullivan appears on a laptop monitor only in this episode. However, she has the distinction of being the first character seen on-screen. * This is the second time Clark Kent is seen flying on Smallville. However, the act is actually attributed to his Kal-El persona and not to Clark himself. The first time he is seen flying is actually in the series' pilot, but he is actually just levitating above his bed while he is asleep. This is the first time that he is seen actually flying. * This episode establishes that Lois Lane is trying to quit smoking. This is also shown in "Gone". * Although it is never stated, the field that Lois first finds Clark in is Miller's Field - the same patch of corn where his space ship first landed in 1989. * First appearance of Paris, France on Smallville, and of course, the Eiffel Tower can be seen in the background. * Actresses Erica Durance and Ona Grauer have worked with each other before. They both appeared in the 2003 horror film House of the Dead by director Uwe Boll. Durance was credited as Erica Parker in this film and played a character named Johanna. Ona played a character named Alicia. Allusions * When Lois brings Clark to Smallville Medical Center, she drapes him in a red blanket from her car. This is intended to invoke the imagery of the classic red cape worn by Superman. * Lois' efforts to quit smoking may be a nod to the character that Margot Kidder played in the ''Superman'' film series, who also smoked. These are the only two versions of Lois Lane who have smoked. Bloopers * Quotes * Lois Lane: Look, I didn't come here fishing for thanks. I think Clark might know something about my cousin Chloe's death. * Martha Kent: I'm so sorry for your loss. * Lois Lane: Yeah. Were she and Clark ever an item? * Martha Kent: Oh, I think for a minute... * Lois Lane: It's funny, I never thought she'd fall for the farm boy type. * Martha Kent: Trust me, that can happen to the best of us. * Lois Lane: Not me. Give me a nerd with glasses any day of the week. * Martha Kent: Clark has many sides. * Lois Lane: Yeah, I've seen several of them already. .... * Lois Lane: Besides, my delicate feminine sensibilities weren't offended the first time I got a glimpse of, uhm, Clark Junior. .... * Lois Lane: Glad to see we've moved beyond the clothing-optional stage of our relationship. See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Crusade" at the Smallville Wiki ---- Category:2004/Episodes Category:September, 2004/Episodes